User blog:Spikewitwicky/May 12th, 2015 - Spike's Journal Entry
OK, I'm going on about 36 hours - and out of those hours, I think I got 90 minutes of sleep. My nerves are fried and my ears are still stuffy and ringing. Let's see if we can piece together what happend. We? Me? I? Good god, I need some sleep. I may need to give DJ another $40 to watch Megan for 3 hours so I can at least get some Zs. Anyway - Jumal and I were having a late night tea (I woke him up for a reason I can't remember). Then, there was a huge explosion. I mean, concussive - in the storage area. Right now, you can still see some parts of sky within Metroplex from the storage area. Optimus Prime, Blaster, Blurr, and Jetfire were caught in the explosion. But poor Jazz. He was literally blown to bits. But thankfully, his laser core didn't suffer significant damage. He'll live. But it could be weeks before he's online again. Megan was freaking out. Justifiably so. And looking at the damage, Jumal... wouldn't have felt a thing if he were in his room if this happened. I'm confident this is still the safest place in the world for my family. But still... And quick note to Jumal. See?This is the stuff I was telling you about! It's kind of hard to spread peace around the world when the Decepticons are trying to blast us into pieces 24/7. And here's the capper. It APPEARS that Jetfire planted the bomb that exploded. I know he's made it known that my species is a few rungs below his on the evolutionary ladder. But... still. He's always been big about protecting us. There's some evidence against him, I guess. Some stuff Blaster picked up. Even a video Red Alert got. And there could be more evidence. Right now, I'm so stunned, I'm not even mad at him right now (that'll come later if it turns out he's guilty). I just want to know...why? Oh, and Jumal's sticking around for this, thanks to Red going all Lietentant Gerard on Jets and everyone else. I guess in his mind: "never let an opportunity when you can criticize the Autobots (minus the Aerialbots) go to waste." Does that make sense? God, I need some sleep. Anyway, I guess Yemen, Iran, and Saudi Arabia can wait. He wants to make sure the Autobots do justice the "right" way. Even though this will be on Autobot/Cybertronian court. It's not like he has a lot of authority to change their laws. Okay. Back to working on Prime. One more thing... I checked on Dr. Arkeville (about 2 hours after this happened). He was OUT of his cell. The door was wide the hell open. But he stayed. Why? He had freedom pretty much handed to him. Maybe he realizes prison at SuperMax would be a nightmare as opposed to here. But maybe not. Maybe he has some form of Stockholm synrome going on. Stockholm? Stockhold? OK - I need sleep like now... Category:Blog posts